a cruise through the caribean
by bushesRnotfun
Summary: ok so alexa and her twin adriana and their family are going on a disney cruise ship. the jonas brothers are going to be preforming during that week on the same cruise. how exciting...
1. a cruise with Jb

**a cruise through the caribean**

chapter 1

Alexa was getting ready to leave for the Disney cruise with her family. She has a twin sister, Adriana. They are 16 years old. They also have a little brother called, Jason. He is 14.

Adriana- Hey lexa, are you almost ready?

Alexa- Yeah. I just can't find the magazines, or my Harry Potter7.

Adriana- Oh I have them in my book bag. All 10 of them. And the chargers.

Alexa- ipod, camera and phone?

Adriana- yup.

Alexa- Good. cuz I can't take it anymore! I'm so excited! Can you believe that the Jonas Brothers are going to be preforming on the same cruise as us?

Adriana- I know!! What if we actually get to meet them?

Alexa- I'll possibly die.

Jason- Oh I hope you do. (he was walking down the hall)

Adriana- Get out! ( throws a shoe at him)

Jason- Ha! You missed.(leaves to his room)

Alexa- Man I hope he totally drows in the Micky pool.

Adriana- Me too.

Mom- Girls ready?

Alexa and Adriana- YES!!

Mom- Ok get your stuff to the car. We'll be leaving in 5 minutes.

Everyone gets in the car. They drive to the harbor where the cruise is. They check in and go into the cruise. The parents tell the kids to sit in the cruise lobby. Aadriana and Jason needed to go to the bathroom which left Alexa by herself in the lobby reading her Harry Potter 7. She was also listening to her ipod. Someone sits next to her on the lobby couch but she doesn't notice.She could tell without looking that it wasn't anyone she knew.

Person- So where are you in the book?

Alexa- Huh? (Takes off ear phones.) Sorry.

Person- What chapter are you on?

Alexa- (smiles)Oh Yeah...Um (looks at the pages) Cchapter 25 of 36

Person- Sweet. So do you like it so far?

Alexa- Yeah it's a great book especially when Vol-

Person- Oi!! Don't say his name there's a jinx on it you know! (in a Ron Weasly accent)

Alexa- Oh yeah I forgot. When _He-who-must-not-be-named _almost loses a horocrux when Hermione brakes Harry's Holly and Phoenix feather wand_._(laughs) There happy?

Person- Not quite.

Alexa- Then what will make you happy? _He-who-must-not-be-named _killed already?

Person- Well that but Harry already kills him.

Alexa- There goes the last chapter.

Person- Oh sorry. And knowing your name.

Alexa- I'm Alexa. What about you?

Person- I'm Joe.

Alexa- (studies him) Joe Jonas?

cliff hanger :)

who is he?


	2. the one and only

chapter 2

Joe- The one and only. (smiles and flips his bangs/hair)

Alexa- Oh my God.

Mom- Alexa, honey, we have to go.

Alexa- Nice meeting you Joe.

Joe- You too. Hey do you want to finish this colorful Voldemort conversation later?

Alexa- You said his name.

Joe- Darn it. The Death Eaters will be here in 3...2...1...

Kevin- Hey, Danger time to go.

Joe- Well do you?

Alexa- Sure when and where?

Joe- Goofy pool in an hour?

Alexa- I'll be there.

Joe- Great.

Alexa- Bye. (goes to her family and they head to the elevator.)

Kevin- Hey new girlfriend already?

Joe- She's not my girlfriend. We are just going to hang out later.

Nick- yup she's a new girlfriend. Seriously Joe, lay off the chicks for a while so they can actually realize that Kevin and I exist.

Joe- Guys seriously this time. She is not my girlfriend. Anyway what do you care. There are like 5,000 people on this ship there must be at least one that likes you. By the way what room do we have?

Kevin- You and I have 428 and Nick and Frankie have 426. Mom and Dad have 427.

Joe- Sweet. Give me my key and I'll see you later. (gets his key and jogs yo the elevator.)

joe goes to his room and finds his swimming trunks and looks for everything else he might need. flip to alexa. she and adriana were looking for their bikinis and cover ups.

Alexa- Hey 'dri, have you seen my Rayban shades?

Adriana- The white ones?

Alexa- Yeah. (combing her hair to a cute ponytail.)

Adriana- I think they are in your beach bag.

Alexa- Yeah thanks. I found them. (Looks at clock) Oh my God! Lets go we're burning daylight.

Adriana- What's the rush?(putting on her shades.)

Alexa- Just come on! ( grabs her sister's hand) Mom we're going to the Goofy pool!

Mom- Ok girls have fun. Put on sunblock, and take your phones.

Girls are walking to the pool. They are wearing the same exact thing except in different colors. Joe sees Alexa and waves her over. He is not wearing a shirt by the way. (perhaps he is working on his tan?)

Joe- Hey Alexa whats up? (looking at Adriana)

Alexa- Nothing much. What happened to you after the Death Eaters caught you?

Joe- (looks from Alexa to Adriana) Are you guys sisters?

Adriana- Twins actually. (kind of "are you stupid" attitude)

Joe- Woah. Thats cool. So yeah nothing happened but I had to bring my brothers.

Adriana- Wait, there are more of you?

Joe- Yeah they're the two buttheads over there, fighting over a floatie. (points over his shoulder.)

Adriana- Oh ok. I'm going into the pool then. (puts stuff down and jumps into the pool.)

Alexa- Hey Nick! Hi Kevin! (waves to them happily. and they wave back confused.)

Joe- So you're a twin... that was kind of unexpected. (they sit down at a table nearby.)

PRETTY COOL HOT ISN'T IT?


	3. no way lucky for most of us

chapter 3

Alexa- Is that a bad thing?

Joe- No just I've never seen a pair of twins as hot as you two. (thinks "did i just say that?")

Alexa- (blushes) Thanks Joe...

They get into the pool and are in a different corner than Nick, Kevin and Adriana.

Joe- So do you two play any pranks like Fred and George?

Alexa- Uh no.We are still trying to find a way to cut off Adriana's ear.

Joe- (smiles) Yeah. I don't think that is a good idea.

Alexa- So what about you DJ Danger? Have you been in any battles with You-know-who?

Joe- Um nope. Just his Death Eaters. But considering that my wand just broke... I'm done for.

Alexa- Oh here you can borrow mine.

Joe- Thanks. Aguamenti! (splashes her)

Alexa- Protego! no fair!

Joe- You can't do that! You don't have a wand!

Alexa- Too bad!

Adriana- Dorks. 'lexa! You're acting weird again!

Alexa- No I'm not! HP hater! It's called having fun.(splashes her)

Kevin- Come on Joe. Stop acting kiddish.

Joe- (sticks out tounge at Kevin) Death Eater!

Alexa- Good one! (high fives him)

Nick, Kevin and Adriana get bored of Joe and Alexa's Harry Potter talk. So they leave to go have some smoothies at the bar. So its sunset and the only people in the pool are Alexa and Joe. Really cute huh? They are still talking about Harry Potter since a long time ago.

Alexa- Do you know my absoulte favorite part of the book?

Joe- The part when Harry comes out of the invisibility cloak and everybody goes crazy and rebeling?

Alexa- Well no. I was going to say the part when Hermione and Ron finnally kiss.

Joe- Yeah that was one of the most anticipated moments in the whole series besides You-know-who dying. (gets closer to Alexa.)

Alexa- yeah I practically had a--( Joe _**KISSED**_ her) party when that happened.

Joe- Me too. (looks into her eyes) Alexa, will you be my girlfriend?

Alexa- Joe...

cliff hanger! : 0

i love those! as a writer not as a reader. as a reader they are super annoying.

anyway... what will alexa say?

yes?

no?


	4. yes of course

**chapter 4**

alexa- yes. of course as long as you don't go disappearing to go find voldemorts horocruxes.

joe- deal. but you said his name now his death eaters will come yet again. what is wrong with us? (they laugh)

adriana- alexa! dad called he wants us upstairs for dinner. (joe and alexa laugh again)

kevin- whats so funny?

alexa- don't worry kevin. its something a muggle like you wont understand. ( gets out of the water and gets her stuff. she waves to the boys.) bye joe.

joe- bye. (looks kinda stupid. like nicks face in hannah montana episode where he says " i kinda liked it")

kevin- wow joe you should see your face.

joe- (snaps out of trance) huh? shut up kevin! (nick laughs and they walk back to their rooms.)

well the girls and their family go to that restaurant that starts off black and white and by the end of the night is all colorful. yeah if you dont know about it too bad. then they go to the movie theater and watch (you pick the movie). fast forward to the next morning. at breakfast. alexa and her family are in the buffet thing and are having micky shapped waffles. alexa gets up to get another bagel and notices that joe and his family are having breakfast across the room. when she gets back...

alexa- hey dri can you switch places with me? im kinda cold and i forgot my sweatshirt.

adriana- sure ok. (they switch places.alexa lied it was so she can look at joe look at her.)

alexa- can someone pass the jam?

mom- here you go honey.( gives her the jam)

alexa- thanks mom.( stares over at the jonas table.)

adriana- (after a while) what are you looking at? (turns around but joe looks away to nick and kevins conversation.)

alexa- that view outside. look at the sky. isnt it beautiful?

jason- are you high on LSD or something?

alexa- no! im not high on LSD. (joe hears it and chockes on his waffles)

mom- alexa marie. lower your voice.

alexa- sorry mom.

jason- wow...

adriana- shut up jason.

the girls go to the main deck to find a stage being assembled. they get interested and get as close as they can to the front of the stage. after a while, a lot of people start gathering around. garbo, jack and john start pluging in their intruments and equipment and stuff. then the jonas brothers walk up. joe winks at alexa. now he could tell the twins apart. not by their clothes, but by their faces. joe gets his mic and begins sound check.

joe-  1,2. 1,2. can you girls hear me out there? (girls scream) exellent. what about by the smoothie bar? (more girls scream. he walks to nicks mic.) how about now?... good. (walks to kevins mic) and can you hear me now?... good.

alexa- ( screams out) i didnt know this was a verison wireless advertisement!

joe- (winks at her) its not. its called mic check. duh. (smiles at alexa again)

jason- this guy is so gay. (surrounding girls give him death glares and jason runs away.)

joe- there goes the only guy in the audience. (girls laugh)


	5. don't forget me

chapter 5

so they start the concert/preformance it was awesome. the jonas brothers preformed 6 songs. 4 old ones and 2 new ones from their new album. then the two families separate until dinner when alexa and her family go their separate ways. the kids go to the teenageers club and the adults go to some adult hangout. jason runs off somewhere and the girls are sitting there. some random strangers ask them to dance. well too bad they weren't total strangers.

person- hey do you wanna go dance? (a guy asks alexa)

alexa- i have a boyfriend but ok

joe- that boyfriend of yours is a lucky guy.

alexa- (gasps) joe!

joe- hey whats up? (hugs her and adriana, kevin and nick stare)

alexa- what?

nick- oh nothing.

alexa- so are we gonna dance?

joe- only if you want to. cuz im not really a great dancer.

alexa- thats ok. i dont dance too well myself. (pulls him to the dance floor)

joe- hey you lied to me! your a great dancer.

alexa- no thats adriana. she has beat me ever since i was 5. im the singer/musician.

joe- nice to know... (they dance for like 30 minutes until they get tired.) hey wanna take a break?

alexa- ok. (he takes her hand and takes her to a quieter area.) so what is there to do around here.

joe- well, we can go for a walk, or we can go get some icecream.

alexa- ok lets go. (they leave the club and hit the deck holding hands.)

joe- wow this is cool.

alexa- what's cool?

joe- this. us. i didnt know i would meet anyone this cool on this cruise.

alexa- really? it must be your lucky day.

joe- i guess. so what icecream do you want?

alexa- im a vanilla person.

joe- oo. burn. im a chocolate person myself. (orders the icecream)

alexa- joe? can i ask you something?

joe- sure.

alexa- whats gonna happin to us after this week?

joe- well i'll go back on tour with nick and kevin. and you'll go back home and get ready for school.

alexa- exactly. we will never see each other again.

joe- then i guess we better live this week like its our last.

alexa- sounds good to me. (they sit at a table)

joe- but you have to understand, that on tour i will be super busy and it wont be that i wont call you. its just that i dont have the time to call you.

alexa- i know. its ok, i just dont want you to forget me. a simple text message every now and then will be ok.

joe- i wont. your the awesomest person i know.


	6. uh oh

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alexa and Joe sit there for ever eating their ice cream and staring at each other for a good long moment. Alexa just suddenly bursts out laughing.

Joe- what's so funny?

Alexa- nothing. It's just cute how you eat your ice cream. And by the way you have some on your nose.

Joe- smooth. (Wipes it off) how long was It there for?

Alexa- since your first lick.

Joe- (laughs) really smooth. Well that's embarrassing.

Alexa- well at least there weren't any photographers around.

Joe- that's true. Is it gone?

Alexa- yes.

Joe- seriously don't lie.

Alexa- yeah it's all gone.

Joe- then why are you looking at me like I still have all over my face?

Alexa- 'cusp you still do. Let me get that for you. (kisses him)

Mean while someone was watching. And as soon as they kissed, they got super mad.

Someone- alexa Marie! You are in so much trouble missy!

Alexa- (jumped) dad!

Joe- shoot. See you later 'lexa. (Gets up to leave)

Dad- no son you get back here and sit down. You do not leave until I permit you to leave.

Joe- ok. (Sits down obediently.)

Dad- you are to go to your room this instant.

Alexa- but dad! Let me explain!

Dad- no buts. Do you know how much your mother and I have been worrying where you were? Adriana came back without you and she didn't know where you were.

Alexa- but dad you don't understand.

Dad- we will continue this discussion later. Go to your room.

Alexa- ok. (Gets up.) Bye Joe.

Dad- tell me son, who are you? (Starts pacing)

_**Did I tell you alexa's dad went to Iraq as a general?**_

Joe- well sir, I'm Joseph Adam Jonas. I live at--

Dad- ahh. One oh those Jonas people.

Joe- yes sir. (Sits up straighter)

Dad- now Joseph, how old are you?

Joe- I will be 19 this august sir.

Dad- very good. You listen to me clearly young man. I am forbidding you to see any of my daughters. Are we on the same page here?

Joe- yes sir. (Disappointed)

Dad- you may go now.

Joe- thank you sir. Good night. (Gets up and quickly tries to go to the elevator without looking like he had too much to drink.)

Alexa bursts into her room crying and slams the door. She angrily searches her drawers for her p.j.s and changes into them. Adriana was reading a magazine in the corner. She didn't want to dare make a sound.


End file.
